section8fandomcom-20200214-history
ARM Powered Assault Armor
Arm Powered A ssault Armor is a reverse-engineered version of the USIF Powered Assault Armor. It is used by both the rebel group known as the Arm of Orion and its sponsor the Orion's Spear. Introduction Though the Arm Powered Assault Armor is known to be reverse engineered, how they managed to quickly obtain and copy the advanced USIF Powered Assault Armor is unknown. It is possible that some soldiers of the the Arm of Orion, being humans having connections to the United States Imperial military, and as former members of the legendary 8th Armored Division, brought their modern powered assault armor to the Orion's Spear when they defected. This allowed the Orion's Spear to reverse engineer the armor, as they had already established military self-sufficiency after the entire organization turned against the United States Empire; Orion's Spear armor was also augmented with the newer technology, as many continued to wear older, less efficient models of armor, such as the case with Orion's Spear leader General Salvador. When a large enough quantity of armor for the Orion's Spear had been produced, more armor was made and then issued to Arm of Orion soldiers, who then coupled the armor with reverse-engineered weapons to begin the Outer Rim War. Components Arm Powered Assault Armor is built with the same basic components as the USIF Powered Assault Armor, with the only differences being aesthetic. One distinguising feature is its vibrant cream color of titanium aluminide armor plates, as opposed to the navy blue of standard-issue USIF armor plates. Arm armor plate shapes also seem to be more sharper in design, instead of the smoother flowing plates found in USIF armor. Arm armor plating does not incorporate smaller fold-out guiding fins on the arms, legs and back which allow for more accurate Burn-In insertions as found in USIF armor. Rather, it uses one large handle-shaped component, found on the armor's back above the shoulders, to accomplish the same task. The artificial muscle fibers in the armor's muscle system that grant the wearer enhanced physical performance are colored red in Arm Powered Assault Armor, as opposed to black muscle fibers in USIF Powered Assault Armor. Lastly, instead of the four blue optic slits found on a USIF Powered Assault Armor helmet, an Arm Powered Assault Armor helmet has a solid red glass visor with two red optic slits hidden beneath the visor. Unlike the helmets of USIF Powered Assault Armor, Arm Powered Assault Armor helmet visors do not appear to fold back and give the wearer a more "natural" view of a battlefield with the naked eye. Features Arm Powered Assault armor contains the same features as USIF Powered Assault Armor, including an internal plasma/antimatter reactor, rechargeable propulsion jets, an "Overdrive" system that allows the wearer to run at speeds exceeding 75 mph, plasma energy shielding, and an advanced Automed system that both renders the wearer immune to even the most virulent of diseases, and allows him to rapidly heal from serious injuries and keep fighting. The armor's helmet incorporates the same features as its USIF counterpart, including an onboard computer that contains advanced targeting and communication systems, like access to the TacNet and the Arm's own requisition system for dropping vehicles and deployable emplacements. The armor also syncs with the soldier and his weapons to monitor both their conditions. The armor is additionally sealed to further protect against any external hazards, with built-in oxygen tanks allowing for combat operations in outer space. Also, the armor contains its own food and water supplies to facilitate long term operations deep behind enemy lines, as well as a portable survival shelter. Armor Types Like its USIF counterpart, ARM Powered Assault Armor has multiple variations. Standard Armor This is the standard issue armor. It is almost exclusively used by the Arm of Orion, and is rarely found in the ranks of Orion's Spear. Aegis Armor This is a variation of the Standard Armor, retaining similar combat performance with the only differences being aesthetic. This armor is most commonly found in the ranks of the Orion's Spear, and is rarely used by Arm of Orion troops. Stealth Armor This variation of the Standard Armor retains all of the original's basic features, with further modifications made to facilitate extended covert operations. It is most commonly used by combat engineers in the Orion's Spear. Blitz Armor This variation of the Standard Armor is reserved exclusively for use by the elite and battle hardened veterans of the Crimson Guard, the elite unit of Orion's Spear. The armor's crimson color scheme and enhanced performance both serve as a visible reminder of the terrifying combat prowess shown by the Spear's most brutal, and mutated, veteran supersoldiers. Hunter Armor This variation is actually a subvariation of the Aegis Armor, with a dark grey and black color scheme applied to the outer armor plating and inner nanomuscle fibers beneath. The visor's color has also been changed from red to a dark, pale yellow. Category:Armor Category:Arm of Orion